


Salt and Lime

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Along with Hanamaki's grin, Kuroo knew he made the unwise decision."Hey, I know the perfect dare for Kuroo and Sawamura."Kuroo gulped and felt his body froze."Let Kuroo drink body shot off of Sawamura’s."Kuroo felt like he was dying inside."I'll prepare the shot," Kiyoko chimed in cooly, as she got up to take whatever she needed from the bar.And Kuroo knew that he was, so screwed.





	Salt and Lime

**Author's Note:**

> The story as per [HB](https://twitter.com/harddboiledd)'s request!! It's been years since the last time I wrote Kurodai, and I'm rusty at it, so I hope you'll like it :3c
> 
> Beta by the amazing [Himegimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites) as usual!

“Come on, let’s go!”

Kuroo tore his eyes off the book he was reading towards his roommate and best friend since high school, Bokuto, with a questioning look. “Go where?”

Bokuto clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at Kuroo—he was pretty sure the former Fukurodani’s ace spent too much time around Yaku in recent years, his best friend  _ wouldn’t _ do that to him in high school. He would need to have  _ words  _ with Yaku. “Oikawa and Sugawara invited us to a drinking party! To celebrate our last exam day? We’re gonna have lots of fun!”

Kuroo didn’t remember that invitation at all. He wasn’t very fond of drinking anyway, would rather spend his time reading or playing video games with Bokuto. He was pretty sure Bokuto wasn’t into that kind of party as well—since he was always there with him during video games or movie marathons—so he raised his eyebrow at his roommate. “You are a lightweight, Bokuto. You cannot handle your alcohol well. Remember our drinking marathon during your birthday last year?”

Bokuto clicked his tongue again, grabbed Kuroo’s arm and started tugging at him to get up from his bed. “That’s why you have to come along! We had fun last year, we will have fun now too!”

Kuroo sighed, but closed his book obediently as he began getting up. “Fine.” 

Bokuto cheered, and Kuroo rolled his eyes fondly at him. They had finished all of their exams anyway, even if they got a bad hangover, they had plenty of free time to deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

Kuroo didn’t know how Oikawa and Sugawara pulled it off, but when they arrived at the bar near their dormitory, everyone inside was someone they were friends with. But knowing Oikawa and Sugawara, it wasn’t that surprising to be honest. Kuroo was actually pretty impressed that most of the guys he knew from high school volleyball ended up in the same university.

Bokuto and him, it was planned since the very first time they met in joint summer camp. And then there was also the former Aoba Josai’s guys; Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. And then to Oikawa’s chagrin, Ushijima went to this university too. Kuroo thought Oikawa’s dislike towards the former Shiratorizawa’s ace would mellow out as they got older, but apparently, he was wrong. Yaku got into this university as well, although unfortunately, Kai didn’t. Kuroo and Yaku talked to Kai regularly, but they still missed him a lot; that was one of the few things that he and Yaku could agree upon. And let’s not forget about Karasuno. All of their third years from the volleyball team—either the boys or the girls' team—were all in this university. He could spot Sugawara with Oikawa standing near the bar, arranging drinks, and then Asahi who talked with their ex-manager, Kiyoko, and the former girls' team’s captain, Michimiya?—Kuroo wasn’t really close with her—and Yaku was with them too.

Kuroo’s eyes kept moving though, scanning the crowd, until it finally stopped at a very familiar figure across the room.

Daichi stood there, leaning against the wall, with a bottle of drink in his hand and laughing at something Iwaizumi said to him. He was wearing a simple gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans that made his thighs and ass look wonderful. 

Kuroo felt his heart skipped a beat as he seared the sight into his memory. It was such a cruel fate sometimes that Daichi was so beautiful, and Kuroo couldn’t stop crushing on him even though the feeling started in high school and now it had been  _ years _ since then.

“Hey.”

Bokuto nudged him a little, and smiled at him when he got Kuroo’s attention back. His smile was one of understanding, as if he knew what was going through Kuroo’s mind. Well, he probably  _ did _ know, since Kuroo caught him following his line of sight towards Daichi. “Come on, it’s time to have fun. You can cheer on me while I challenge Ushijima to arm wrestling!”

Bokuto put his arm around him and dragged him towards Ushijima, and Kuroo chuckled. This was one of the reasons why he was grateful for having Bokuto as a best friend.

But when they nurse their hangover tomorrow, it would be a different story altogether.

* * *

Daichi heard Bokuto’s voice, loudly challenging Ushijima to an arm wrestle competition, and he automatically looked for the source of the voice. He found Bokuto pretty easily—the guy stuck out like a sore thumb anyway—and his gaze dropped immediately on Kuroo, who stood beside Bokuto.

Their gaze met for a split second, and he offered Kuroo a smile, which Kuroo reciprocated. But the former Nekoma’s captain ducked his head quickly, turned his focus back to Bokuto. Daichi was sure if he stood close enough, he could see the tip of Kuroo’s ears had turned red.

A hard slap on his back got Daichi out of his train of thoughts about Kuroo, and also made him almost choke on his drink. He turned to find Sugawara stood there behind him, with his trademark mischievous grin. “Stop those dirty thoughts about Kuroo,” he said, snatching Daichi’s drink while Daichi rolled his eyes at him.

Even though Kuroo liked to think so, apparently he wasn’t as subtle as he wanted to be. Everyone figured out that he was crushing on Daichi on the next day after the joint summer camp started in high school back then. And for the guys who didn’t join the camp, like Aoba Josai or Shiratorizawa, they even realized it after they saw Daichi and Kuroo hugged it out after the Karasuno vs Nekoma match.

And even  _ Daichi _ knew about Kuroo’s crush on him. And the fact that Kuroo still didn’t have the courage to say anything about it. Daichi himself already gave so many hints over the years, but Kuroo kept on being oblivious about it. Daichi couldn’t decide whether it was adorable or frustrating.

“You really should make a move one of these days,” Sugawara said again, handing the beer back to Daichi, and to his surprise, Iwaizumi nodded at that.

Daichi just took a sip and shook his head. “No. If he’s not ready, I don't want to push him.”

Sugawara groaned at him, and Daichi ignored that. Just as he always did.

* * *

Kuroo’s bad feeling started when Oikawa slung his arms around him and said, “Let’s play truth or dare!”

Everyone cheered, and began settling around the big roundtable in the middle of the room—where did they get that?—and before Kuroo could wriggle his way out of Oikawa’s arm, he had already been dragged to sit next to Bokuto on the table. Bokuto was already a bit drunk, and he couldn’t stop giggling, and everyone else also in various states of tipsiness, but Kuroo wasn’t drunk enough to do this. Hell, even if he  _ was _ drunk, he wouldn’t want to do this game.  _ Ever _ .

And then Daichi took a seat across him, and Kuroo felt like whimpering. “I think I don’t—“

Kuroo felt a strong grip on his shoulder and when he looked up, Sugawara was there, smiling sweetly at him. “ _ Everyone _ is playing,” he said, and even though it was said in such a sweet tone, it still managed to send a shiver down Kuroo’s spine. Sugawara patted him on the cheek. “Let’s have fun, shall we?”

Kuroo definitely wasn’t drunk enough for  _ this _ .

* * *

Daichi kind of had a bad feeling about this  _ truth or dare _ . He was pretty sure Sugawara and Oikawa were up to something. After all, he had known Sugawara for years. He'd recognize that mischievous glint anywhere. And since he was curious by default, he needed to find out what were his friends up to, so he decided to play along with them.

Usually though, when Sugawara was planning something, Asahi would look  _ extra  _ nervous. But this time, Asahi was just his usual nervous self as he took a seat next to Daichi, so Daichi thought it was just his feelings. His gut was most often right than wrong, but he decided to shrug it off for now. Kuroo was sitting across him anyway, so he could at least enjoy the view.

The game started with Matsukawa, who gracefully took the dare of cart wheeling around the bar from Yaku. Well,  _ almost _ gracefully, because he ended up knocking a bunch of beers on the display from being a little too tipsy and while everyone laughed at him—drenched in beer—Oikawa was busy taking video because, “I finally got something for a blackmail material, asshole!”

Though when Matsukawa finally got up, he just grinned to Oikawa and said, “It won’t be blackmail if I’m not embarrassed over it, Oikawa,” and winked at him. Everyone laughed once again at Oikawa’s expression.

The game progressed pretty slowly since there was quite a lot of people. But Daichi had to admit that he was having fun. Even Asahi was brave enough to take a dare instead of truth, and Yui made him dance and sing to the Pen Pineapple Apple Pen while Sugawara recorded it, and even though Asahi was beet red through the whole thing, he did it.

Finally Daichi got his turn when the bottle pointed at him. “I choose dare,” he announced calmly, and waited for the dare, while Hanamaki tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“I can’t think of anything right now,” he said after a while, then looked around the table. “Any ideas?”

Everyone shook their head, and Yui suggested, “Let’s save it up for later?”

Hanamaki nodded at her and handed the bottle to Daichi to take his turn. Daichi couldn’t help but feel alert about this though. He knew that he would get his dare later, but he couldn’t help but feel a little anxious about it. But since everyone agreed to deal with his dare later, he couldn’t do anything about it. He shrugged and spun the bottle.

* * *

The whole time, Kuroo enjoyed himself, seeing his friends doing dumb stuff. But he also prayed to higher beings so that the bottle wouldn’t point at him. He lucked out so far. But then Oikawa got his turn to spin the bottle again and Kuroo watched it dreadfully until it finally stopped moving. 

It pointed at him.

Everyone cheered while Kuroo groaned. “Fine. I’ll pick truth,” he said after everyone calmed down a little.

At that, Oikawa laughed evilly, and then outright asked him, “Tell us the name of the person you’re crushing on at the moment. And we will know if you lie, Kuroo. So don’t bother trying.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened as everyone giggled around him. He couldn’t help blushing furiously, suddenly hyper aware of Daichi’s presence across him. “No, no, no.” Kuroo shook his head. “Let me take the dare instead.”

Oikawa pouted, and everyone else boo-ed him, but he didn’t care. There was  _ no way _ he would say it out loud that he was crushing on Daichi.

“Hey,” Hanamaki said, turning everyone’s attention on him. There was an evil grin on his face.

And along with Hanamaki's grin, Kuroo knew he made the unwise decision. 

“I know the perfect dare for Kuroo and Sawamura. If you don’t mind taking this chance from you, Oikawa.”

Kuroo was sure Oikawa exchanged evil grins with Hanamaki. “Of course I don’t mind. The dare for both of them is yours.”

Kuroo gulped and his body tense up. 

"Let Kuroo drink body shot off of Sawamura’s." 

Kuroo felt like he was dying inside. 

"I'll prepare the shot," Kiyoko chimed in as cool as ever. Then she got up and took whatever she needed from the bar. 

Kuroo knew right then that he was so, so screwed.

* * *

Kuroo hoped that Daichi would object but the guy just sighed in resignation as he got up from his seat.

Then he started taking off his clothes.

And now, Kuroo could only hope that the ground would swallow him whole.

Bokuto kept giggling next to him, and Kuroo tried to strangle him, really, but after Daichi’s shirt was off from his body, his attention was shot. He  _ stared _ . God forgive him.

It wasn’t the first time Kuroo was seeing Daichi shirtless. They did a joint summer camp together, and were in the same volleyball team now after all. Though he would usually have some control, this time, he  _ couldn’t _ .

As it was, he was already a little tipsy. The added prospect of going up and personal to that body while doing the body shot was—Kuroo took a deep breath. He was going to die, and he would make sure he haunted everyone here because they made him do this.

Daichi was ready to climb on the table to lay down there when Sugawara said, “The pants too, Daichi! Don’t half-ass it!”

Kuroo almost choked. And when Daichi rolled his eyes but  _ took off his jeans _ anyway, Kuroo was beyond dying.

Daichi was wearing a tight black brief which hid nothing; he could see the line of his bulge and his ass, and it made his thighs downright sinful. Kuroo wasn’t sure how he wasn’t nose bleeding as he took the sight.

Everyone cheered when Daichi finally climbed up on the table, and laid there. How could he look so calm?? Kuroo felt like his heart was about to explode anytime.

Kiyoko came back a moment later, with lime, salt and a shot of tequila. Kuroo watched the girl put the lime on Daichi’s mouth—even kindly peeled the skin off of it—spread the salt thoroughly on  _ Daichi’s thighs—oh God— _ then finally put the shot of tequila on Daichi’s chest.

“The shot is ready,” she announced.

Now would the right time for the ground to swallow him. Instead of that happening, Bokuto pushed him to climb on the table as well. “Come on, come on!”

“Using hands is forbidden!” Sugawara said, way too cheerfully. “Only mouth and tongue allowed!”

Felt like it would be over soon if he started soonest, Kuroo took a deep breath and climbed onto the table. He could hear everyone cheering again, but as he focused on Daichi’s body as he kneeled between his spread legs, everyone’s voice kind of muted. He looked at Daichi, wanted to convey that he was sorry, but the guy just smirked at him and Kuroo blinked.

“Just do it, Kuroo!”

Bokuto’s voice nudged him and Kuroo thought,  _ screw it _ , before he finally bent down to lick the salt off of Daichi’s thighs.

He was thinking about doing this quickly, to get it over with, but when his tongue made contact with the salt on Daichi’s muscular thigh that he already admired since high school, he lost all of his remaining control. He could feel Daichi’s thigh twitch slightly as he dragged his tongue across it, to catch all of the salt being spread there. Daichi was probably ticklish around this area, but when Kuroo caught a glimpse of Daichi’s hands, it was balled up into a fist tightly and suddenly, Kuroo realized that the twitch was because it was  _ sensitive _ . 

Kuroo’s breath hitched upon the realization, and he could feel all of his blood started going south, but he couldn’t back down now. He gripped Daichi’s knees, to steady him, as he licked up towards his crotch, where the salt stopped at the bottom line of his brief. Kuroo repeated his movement until he licked all of the salt on Daichi’s left thigh, before he moved to the right one, and repeated it all again.

When he reached the bottom line of his brief this time, Kuroo noticed how Daichi had gotten hard under it, and before he could stop himself, he nuzzled his thigh a little, where it was so close to his junk and left a kiss there.

He probably imagined the whimper came out of Daichi, but he enjoyed it still.

Slowly, Kuroo crawled up, and put his knees next to Daichi’s hip, bracketing him, as he once again leaned down to drink the tequila shot on his chest. 

He was trembling at that point, so he couldn’t really do it. Instead made the glass topple over and spilled the drink across Daichi’s chest. The glass rolled over his body, dropped on the table or somewhere on the floor, Kuroo didn’t really know. He already put his mouth and tongue all over Daichi’s chest to catch all of the liquid. Kuroo didn’t usually like the taste of tequila, but somehow, it tasted perfect for him now. His tongue caught Daichi’s nipple by accident, and he reflexively curled his tongue around it, before nibbled it. He didn’t imagine Daichi’s whimper now.

Kuroo moved to the other nipple, wrapped his mouth around it and gave it an experimental suck, and he felt Daichi’s hips bucked against him. The contact was nice. It soothed his hard on, which already got a little bit painful under his jeans now, and he kept kissing up Daichi’s skin from his chest to the hollow of his neck, nibbled his jawline, before he finally found his way to Daichi’s mouth.

Kuroo pushed himself up a little at that, so he could stare at Daichi under him. Daichi’s pupils were blown, and he flushed beautifully while breathing hard. Kuroo could feel Daichi’s hands on his ribs, clutching on his shirt, and when Kuroo leaned down, about to capture the lime in between his teeth, Daichi opened his mouth instead and perfectly hid the lime inside his mouth.

His gaze as if saying, “Come and get it.”

So Kuroo did.

He wrapped his hands on Daichi’s neck and pressed his mouth to Daichi, who was ready to welcome him. It didn’t take long for Daichi to open his mouth for Kuroo, and Kuroo reached inside with his tongue, felt Daichi’s tongue curled around the lime. Made Kuroo kiss him deeper.

The kiss tasted sour and sweet at the same time, and Kuroo couldn’t get enough of it. They just kept kissing and grinding against each other, hands roaming everywhere they could reach. And they only stopped when Daichi pushed the lime to Kuroo’s mouth, and pulled back.

Kuroo bit on the lime and swallowed it. Daichi was breathing heavily under him, looking  _ thoroughly debauched _ . He leaned down to leave a peck on Daichi’s cheek softly before he straightened himself, wondered maybe he got too far in front of their friends—

Kuroo blinked and froze as he looked around. The bar was completely empty. No one on sight. Just him and Daichi. “When did everybody leave?” he asked dumbly, and Daichi laughed under him.

“I have no idea,” he answered, patted Kuroo’s thigh lightly as he was still sitting on top of Daichi. 

“Go home with me?” he asked once he stopped laughing, looking at Kuroo with fond and hungry look.

Kuroo had no power to refuse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I an asshole to end it that way?  
Yes, I am :3c
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)


End file.
